HEAD TO HEAD
by Ranting Ace
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN. This is about a year old, and I decided that, as opposed to uploading the old version, I'd rewrite it and upload it week-by-week when I've finished.
1. An introduction of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. I'm restarting. A lot of the content WILL be the same in the first chapters, but I want to split it up more and do some change-y stuffs.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

* * *

><p>"The head girl is Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting, as well as one kid's shouts about how they were best friends and she would never rat them out? All the cheers died down and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements at the beginning of the golden trio's seventh year, just after the start of term feast. Then, she looked rather ill, and turned extremely pale, and she continued, "And the head boy, is Draco Malfoy." The entire Slytherin table cheered loudly for their model student. The rest of the hall was dead silent. As Malfoy, even with his bone white skin, turned more pale than usual.<p>

* * *

><p>"But Professor-" she protested, "he's-"<p>

"And she's-" He started.

"A Slytherin." Hermione's voice was full of distaste, and she practically spat out the word.

"A Gryffindor." He finished, sounding almost as bad as Hermione's lack of respect - almost.

"No buts. You two specifically applied to be head boy and girl, and checked the box that said 'I agree to all terms and conditions', well, now this is a condition." McGonagall really did have an argument there. "And really," she continued, "there was a 1 in 4 chance of getting a Slytherin **or** a Gryffindor, so you might as well just deal with it now before you two maim each other. Honestly, you two, what has gotten into you? I would have expected this from Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, but never from you. As well, Mr. Malfoy, your behavior on the subject is freighting. May I remind you that the way people perceive the Malfoys now rests completely on your shoulders and you should be making strong and generous life choices to reflect that? If you go downhill, I assure you, the Aurors-Yes, Harry Potter and friends- will not hesitate to lock you in a closed cell in Azkaban surrounded by dementors with your father-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY FUCKING FATHER! I AM DAMN WELL NOT HIM, AND I NEVER WANT TO BE ANYTHING EVEN CLOSE TO SOMEONE AS DESPPICABLE AS HIM!" Malfoy shouted, Rage bubbling to a surface beneath him, consuming all his emotions. He had interrupted his superior – oops - and he all but hit the Headmistress McGonagall, -but of course he would never do that, he was too much of a gentleman behind his shield of absent – minded mockery, which some people *cough Hermione cough* so often mistook for arrogance.-

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, but you will be required to take the position of head boy." The witch looked as if she were only thinking of the best for him, but he still couldn't help but feel angry towards his previous transfiguration teacher, even though he knew that she would put him in detention if he got too mad. "Your mother also agrees it will help to uphold your family's previous status, with the war now ov-."

"YOU SPOKE TO MY MOTHER?" The old witch must have finally gone bat-crazy, he decided. Why on earth would his mother even care? Of course, she loved him far more than his father ever could. His thoughts were interrupted by the extremely eloquent British accent that followed;

"-ver" she finished before commencing again, "Yes - she sent me an owl - you are to take the position, she simply insists." Well, at least the barmy old witch didn't simply intrude on his personal life- she was invited in by his mother- and he guessed that was okay-better than simply sending an owl to say he had to take the post. -

His mother had sent the note first, and since he loved his mother dearly, he finally responded- obviously not too quickly though- with one word: "fine." He was actively trying to put a tone of arrogance in his voice, so he didn't seem too eager to take the role.

"And Miss Granger, I sent an owl to your parents, dear, but they never responded- any particular reason why? They know you're a witch, so this shouldn't be news."

"I-I'm afraid they'll never respond, Professor-" she stuttered "see, um, I-" she choked up now, before continuing, "I took", her words seemed to jam in her throat, and tears threatened to fall onto her cheeks even before she could continue, with a sputtered, "took away- their- their-"

"Oh- very well then-" The older witch interrupted, sparing some of the bushy-haired girl's composure, which was still almost gone, and she looked as if she was about to collapse onto the floor, "-But I think they still would have wanted you to take on the position of head girl." She said with a compassionate smile as her thumb rubbed the back of Hermione's hand carefully, easing her nerves.

Malfoy, by the way, was looking at the current situation with an expression on his face that portrayed exactly what he was thinking- then again, the only thing he really was thinking was '_WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL IS GOING ON THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?!'- _Which was actually what his face had blatantly displayed.

"Okay." the young brown-eyed witch responded, trying to stop the tears that had already begun to stream down her face, "yes, of course, sure, I'll try my very hardest."

Malfoy scoffed –albeit very quietly so neither of them could hear- _typical nerdy Granger._

"Alright then, if you will please follow me to your new rooms." And the headmistress started out of the office, with her only thought as _this should last four days, until I must speak with them farther._

* * *

><p>The heads' room was located in the 4th floor of the North wing, very close to the Ravenclaw tower –I guess the whole heads' thing was made up by a Ravenclaw. Seems like something they might do. -At least they weren't that close to the hilarious Hufflepuffs- although Malfoy would rather be closer to the Hufflepuffs than have to endure loony Luna Lovegood's Lunatics. -Alliteration is amazingly and alarmingly addictive- At least they had a password protected door, not just some dumb riddle that anyone could solve.<p>

"So here will be your chambers. I expect the noise level to be minimum, of course, but if you must make noise, please use a silencing charm- I give you two permission to use those- and now, please change your password- Also, Miss O'Leary-" she said, turning to the painting-" If I say tabby cat, let me in. And do not allow either of them to change the password without the other present." She looked sternly at Malfoy before asking a question to them- but mainly Hermione "A password please, Miss Granger? Something of which you both may agree upon please?"

"Oh. Um, how about Pumpkin Pie?" she simply chose the last thing she ate.

"Malfoy, any objections?" their headmistress asked.

"Well, other than sharing a room with her, no, Professor." He said, immediately after which, he regretted saying it and bit back his tongue to resist insulting her farther.

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your tongue- It would be a shame to give the head boy a detention slip, especially so early in the year." She sounded so strict, like the matter was life or death- although the fact of the matter was that if Draco didn't make this work, it was going to be much worse than this.

"Yes Professor, I'll try hold my tongue from now on. I know the importance of my stay here for me-'to improve my reputation', and to avoid being sent to Azkaban for as long as possible, by hence being nice and not getting into trouble." He said in a monotone sort of way. He had practiced this almost every day that summer after he got a notice of an inspection by three Aurors- they sent the note about five minutes in advance, great people skills they had- one of whom said that he seemed to be a good kid, and that he'd just be under Auror watch for three years, with a few mandatory counselling sessions- a few with his mother-, but he would live without an Azkaban sentence, and the records will be erased. This had actually made him feel a lot better than he would otherwise be, since he could never get a job because of his idiotic and worrisome father. Suddenly his thoughtful reminiscing was interrupted by his headmistress' harsh voice once again.

"You would do well to show it then, Mr. Malfoy." Geez, is she ever relaxed? "So, then," she turned back to the painting, said, "Pumpkin Pie" calmly, and the portrait of Mrs. O'Leary swung open slowly.

Hermione gasped. It was a mostly purple room, and rather dark, with one giant window facing the courtyard. It smelt of Petrichor -the smell the air has just after it rains, when the world feels new- and dust. The room was mostly circular, and had two staircases going up, one on either side of the room. It was quite a bit larger than it appeared on the outside; thank Merlin. There were two sofas facing a fireplace to the left, -positioned just in front of the staircase- and a kitchenette with an island to the right, with the stove as the closest appliance to the door. Two brown bookshelves were behind the right staircase, with Hermione's and Draco's books already lined up, but there was still another pile -or seven or eight- on the ground near the shelves. Hermione noticed that Draco had lots of books as well- a collection almost rivalling her own –almost.

When he saw the room, Draco simply smiled. The dark purple was perfect for them to share- most of the window light came into the room, but the almost indigo colour absorbed it quickly, giving it a dark feeling, that, to Draco at least still somehow feel like a sort of home –one that Draco had never really had, obviously- and the magical fireplace was a nice touch- it was supposed to never went out- or only go out in times of trouble. How come he had never thought of that?- He noticed Hermione staring openly at her books, which were now meddled with his- like something absolutely terrible had happened for them to be on the floor.

Since McGonagall was behind him he asked her a simple question so that it seemed he was trying. He asked her in the kindest tone he could handle at the moment. "Do you want the left or right?" the words that he had sputtered still sounded grim, and meaningless, and when McGonagall coughed- sort of like how Umbridge did fifth year, but obviously a lot less obnoxious- he straightened up and began to try again, but he barely opened he mouth before she spoke.

She didn't hear. "Pardon me?" She asked politely, turning to face him. Her voice was soft and sounded though her mind had been drifting somewhere.

"Do you want the left room or the right room?" he asked again. He silently hoped she wouldn't ignore him all of the time they spend in the room together. "Your choice." He quickly added afterward.

"The right room, please." She said, and he gestured her up with a quick welcome of his hand, after which he simply turned around and climbed the left stairs.

The room was a simple half-circle, one half for each of them, with a communal washing room in the middle. The wall in the middle was pushed in on the left side of the bathroom, and her bed and side table sat there. The stairs ended a few feet before the bed began, and across from the washing room there was a dresser, next to which there was a small desk. A small shelf sat above the desk, and with that, Hermione walked into the washing room.

Draco's room was exactly the same, but, of course, was obviously on the opposite side of the cream coloured wall and washing room. Draco then continued into the bathroom at the same time Hermione did.

"Wow." She said.

"Wow." He agreed.

The bathroom was spotless, and the white tiles shone everywhere. The tub was huge- three times bigger than Hermione's, but only slightly bigger than Draco's. The cabinets were also white, although the walls were light blue and there was some very nice blue, green, white and cream tiles perfectly arranged around the beautiful sink.

And after that, the two peered into the other's room, agreed that only in emergences would they be allowed to enter the other's room, unless, of course, they were invited in, and left to the downstairs.

"I should be roaming the halls now, some of the first years may be lost, and goodness knows what shall happen if one of them run into one of Dumbledore's old things. You two have a good night, and report to my office at quarter to seven in the morning tomorrow for your timetables and head schedules." The older witch said kindly to the pair, before continuing, "Goodnight."

"Okay, thank you Professor McGonagall, and goodnight." Hermione embraced her warmly and they had a Gryffindor hug- a- thon, to which Draco stood firmly away and tried not to seem awkward.

"One thing, Professor." He interjected.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"May I change my room a bit? Colour the walls, re-arrange the lay out?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm sure the house-elves won't mind, Mr. Malfoy, and do try to get some sleep tonight, you both look awfully tired."

"Yes professor" they said in unison, surprizing both of the new head students as to how much they thought the same.

"Well, goodnight," Said the older witch awkwardly, as she slipped out through the portrait hole. "And quarter to seven, remember." She called from halfway down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, bitches. I'm re-doing the chapters because I don't like them. Notice the new format? Oh, yes, yes I did. Anyway, I'll see you freaks on the next chapter and in the meantime don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. A revelation of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

* * *

><p>"Well…" Draco said after a moment of silence, trailing off so that the shorter witch could say something.<p>

"Well." She replied to the grey- eyed wizard standing before her. He was almost two heads taller than her.

"So…" Draco continued, "This is strange."

"Yup." Hermione just felt weird. "Extremely."

"So… um, not to bring up a subject of tragedy or anything, but what did happened to your parents?" she just stared at him blankly. "I mean, I don't mean to pry, and if you don't want to you don't have to answer, it's just… uh, I was curious."

"They were targeted by death eaters," she explained, "so I erased their memories of-" she had started crying now, "of the- the wizarding world- and sent them to- to Australia."

"Every memory of magic?" he asked, "even you?" he felt sorry for her, erasing your own parents' memories of you. Ouch.

"Yeah. They- they don't even- kn-ow me." She managed between sobs. As a salty tear burned down her face, she tried to hide it and hush her cries. Malfoy had already seen her at her lowest, she didn't need to give more blackmail quality stuff to him.

"Granger..." He started, but waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Yes?" She responded shyly.

"Um..." Dammit, Draco, be a Malfoy, upper class, remember? Okay, he continued, "Don't barge into the bathroom on me."

"Sure." she said cautiously, "We'll both try to lock the doors when we're in there, deal?"

"Of 'course, Granger." He said, regaining his strength the speak, then added, "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and redecorate my new room."

"I guess I will too." -Hermione just really wanted a way out of the increasingly awkward conversation- "until tomorrow then, Malfoy."

"guess so." And they both turned, feeling relieved that the strange situation was over, as they walked up their separate staircases.

But, however, as she turned, Draco turned to look back at the recently come- of- age muggle born witch that stalked off towards her bed chamber. But for once, he didn't look at her with disgust or contempt at her sadness, but with compassion. She had lost all her family, much like he had, and pity took over his senses, feeling bad for her.

"Snap out of it, Draco." He spat to himself, with an utter distaste for his thoughts.

"Sorry Malfoy," Shit. She had heard him. "Did you say something?", and as she spoke her head poked out from around the corner of the stair case.

"Not to you, I was just muttering to myself." He spoke, trying to sound normal – but perhaps a little less cruel- only looking up after he had finished this thought.

"Okay..." She drifted off at the end of her one- word sentence, and her eyes were still a puffy red from the recently dried tears of her previous crying session. A single tear still dripped slowly down her face; she had yet to wipe it off. After that, they both continued up their respected stair cases, and redecorated their rooms.

* * *

><p>Hermione's room was transformed into a cavern of solitude. She subconsciously referred to it as the bat-cave. No one at Hogwarts wold understand the reference, well, perhaps Harry, but no one else.<p>

The walls were now lined with movie posters -from her favourite movies; Frozen, Thor 2, and a wicked Iron Man 3 poster, even though she thought it was the worst Iron Man movie- as well as a poster for the musical "Les Miserables"- her all-time favourite musical, she had a portable DVD player with the movie in the bottom of her closet for sad times. Looking around the room, you could also see pictures -of the friends and family, some moving, some not. She loved making the pictures move, but the beauty of muggle photographs still intrigued her, with shots for inspiration instead of the quidditch world cup finals-, as well as one of her friend's art pieces. You could barely see the wall behind all the paper, but where you could, it was a rich and dark blue, almost like the middle of the ocean on a stormy day.

The chest of drawers on the left was now full, and her seventh - or is it eighth? - year books were sorted -alphabetically by last name of the author- on top of it. Her piggy bank – which obviously held wizarding money – was on top of the wooden dresser as well.

She had also charmed the ceiling, much like the great hall, so that she could see the night sky above her as she drifted into sleep.

Then she changed for bed, not wanting to brush her teeth – she took a tooth flossing sugar mint instead, even though her parents would kill her if they found out,– and placed a final spell on her room - a silencing charm - to keep out the idiotic git's noises, even though - unfortunately - he was her roommate.

* * *

><p>Draco, on the other hand, had his room done with a lighter blue - to keep him awake while studying – and hung a single thing on the wall – a picture of him with his friends, and his mother's thumb on the lens. It had been her first time using a Muggle camera, and the picture looked very nice.<p>

– And then he silenced the room, and before falling asleep on his new – extremely comfortable - bed, he thought to himself about the muggle-born girl in the room next door, and how could she possibly still be standing after everything that had happened to her. Then, as if it was some big revelation, he realized something- a something that would take years to fix; if, in fact, it ever could be.

Oh, just sleep, Draco. This will all be gone in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm feeling hella on fire today. My graphics teacher just asked me about Skills Manitoba and I got these new shoes- they're sooo cute. Anyway, Review and watch out for Nargles. <strong>

**(if they exist)**

**(but reviewing exists)**

**(so go do that first)**

**(before watching Nargles)**


	3. A meeting of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

* * *

><p>But it wasn't. It was all but gone in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione go up the next morning at six thirty. She had fifteen minutes to get ready.<p>

First, she took a short shower. It lasted four minutes, tops. When she finally looked at the muggle clock on the wall- just left of her dresser- it was six thirty five. She walked swiftly into her bedchambers, to get dressed.

She was pulling her sweater over her head when Draco awoke.

"Hermione, open the bathroom door, I've got to fix my hair."

"Fix your hair? You have the nerve to say that to me?", She had replied angrily.

"Just open the damn door, Granger!" His ever-so-witty response sounded though the wooden door.

"Wait-"

"I am waiting."

"What'd you just say?"

"I am waiting."

"No, before that.

"Just open the damn door?"

"No, earlier."

"Open the bathroom door, I've got to fix my hair?"

"No, you said _Hermione_, open the bathroom door... You used my given name, instead of the usual _Granger_." she deducted, with an altogether confused air put into her voice.

"Oh." _DID I?_ "well, since we will be sharing a dorm all year, why not?" he really was hoping she hadn't noticed his earlier slip-up, but CRAP. She did.

"Okay, it's just that it is a little out of character." she said.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" he yelled.

"I unlocked it two minutes ago." _well that was cruel_.

He grasped the knob, desperately wanting it to be locked, but the knob turned, and the door slid open. "Oh." he said. That was embarrassing.

He saw Hermione tying her shoes -her favourite red converse, they were well worn- and he shamefully admitted to himself that, at least for muggle shoes, they were cool.

"Your hair looks worse in the morning." he remarked.

"I know, but I've tried everything, even glamour charms and de-fizzing potions."

"Have you tried _capillos domantur?_"

"what?"

"The spell; _capillos domantur?"_

"Umm, no, I don't believe so."

"try it." she still looked uneasy. "Go ahead, try it on me first."

"Okay... um, _CAPILLOS DOMANTUR." _She said the incantation, and Draco's hair instantly sorted itself out and landed floppily on his forehead. "whoa."

"WHAT? WHOA WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?"

"It's... um... it's pink?" she said, putting on her best scared-for-my-life-because-the-ferret's-hair-is-pink face

"NO! NOT MY HAIR! NOT MY HAIR, NOT MY HAIR, NOT MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" He rushed to the bathroom mirror.

"It's not pink, bloody hell Malfoy; that was an overreaction."

"Okay, not pink, not pink, not pink..." he began what she supposed was hyperventilating. "YOUR TURN!", he said, followed quickly by "_CAPILLOS DOMANTUR_!"

Her sweet brown hair simultaneously lost most of its fizz as settled in gorgeous waves along her back.

"How does it look?" she asked, clearly seeing a piece so that he couldn't lie to get her back for the pink-hair incident. Her hair was still brown.

Meanwhile, Draco swallowed hard. If he thought she looked pretty last night, he had nothing compared to this. "You look... well, you actually look... pretty."

"My ears must be deceiving me. Was that a compliment from the ferret that tormented my very being for six years?"

"Your ears work fine. I did compliment you, and Granger, don't get too surprised."

"Yes, Malfoy, if you insist." she was about to say the witty comment on the tip of her tongue, but stopped short as they both glanced at the clock on her wall.

"Oh Merlin, we're going to be late!" they both said, words clashed mid-air before the blond wizard turned around to get his school bag, feeling the awkwardness of their delicate situation.

And so, they left to McGonagall's office, and after the awkward silence had passed, they discussed the _capillos domantur _spell, and laughing about a version of Malfoy with pink hair -they almost looked as if they were friends, but, of course, no one wants to be up that early on the first day of school, so no one saw(except peeves because peeves is fucking amazing at everything and spying on students and making awesome songs about what he sees simply comes naturally).

* * *

><p>"But you should have seen your face! You looked like a four year old who's bike got squashed!" she half-giggled to the blond Slytherin beside her.<p>

"Bike?"

"Oh. You were raised a wizard, I forgot. Well, um... it's sort of like a broom, but it has wheels, and it's made of metal... Ugh. I'll show you a picture later."

"Oh." He said, still confused. "Do you know the password?" he asked the young witch beside him as he stood in front of the stone gargoyle that marked the headmaster's office.

"I think it's... Tabby cat?" she asked the statue hopefully as it sprang to life, moving slowly and revealing a staircase behind it so that the unlikely pair may enter the animagus' office.

The room, once full of knickknacks and doodads, bobbles and bubbles, thingamajigs and whatchamacallits, was now more organized and had books lying on the tables, even floating mid-air. The usual place of Fawkes was now vacant, as Fawkes was released after the buzzing bumblebee's death. However, last Hermione heard, Fawkes was at number 12 Grimmauld place with Buckbeak for the summer.

"Professor McGonagall?" she asked, "You there?"

"Over here dear, come on in." came a reply from the far corner of her office. Then, she sat behind the tall desk which sat in the middle of the parchment- ed chaos, "Now, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, here are the schedules for your patrolling. You are to patrol together. No exceptions. And, above all, keep each other safe." she looked at Malfoy pointedly, then continued by giving them even more parchment, "Here, are your timetables, and, as you may see, you both requested extra classes, and they overlap with other classes, so," She reached under her desk and brought out a shiny black box, "Here are your timeturners." She held out the big black box, and inside rested two new timeturners.

They each took one.

This being the first time Draco had over lapping classes, he let Granger go first. She took the gold chain and settled it gently around her neck, and Draco proceeded by doing the same. Both of them tucked the golden chain under his shirt, and Draco must have looked like he knew what he was doing, because the next words of McGonagall were (to both of their surprise) not a half hour lecture on the rules of time-travel.

"I trust you both know the rules, but only use it for your classes, please." She looked and the brunette with amusement, like she had broken a rule before. Draco made a mental note to ask her later.

"We understand Min-er... Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, Draco raising his eyebrows. Bookworm Granger on a first name basis with McGonagall? Second mental note saved.

"Of course Professor," Draco said smoothly, earning an envious look from none other than Hermione Granger.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, if there is nothing else you wish to ask me, please make your way to the great hall."

"Nothing, Professor." they said, once again in unison.

"Very well, Herm- Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

_Curious._ The older witch thought. She was certain that they would complain about their living arrangement. Again.

And so, the duo made their way to the great hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a-ca-bitches, review and don't forget to tell me off for anything. I already feel like shit and today's a good day.<strong>


	4. An Ass-kicking of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome students. Most of you will have noticed by now that there are five tables instead of four. The central table is the prefects table. All prefects please go sit there now." About a sixth of the students got up to change seats, saying goodbye to their friends. "And every other table is communal, please, others, go seat where you would like, with your friends." Every student stood up -except the prefects- and they were talking to everyone else. Ginny was even talking to Pansy about the latest fashion craze to sweep the wizarding world.<p>

Hermione sat with Harry and her boyfriend Ron at the prefects table, while Draco sat with his friend Blaise Zambini further down the the wooden table in the middle of the great hall.

Then it happened.

* * *

><p>"I'd better get to class." Hermione had said, not wanting to be late<p>

"Oh, wait! Um... Hermione, we need to talk." The weasel was up to something, and she knew it.

"What about?" She asked, oblivious to his tone -or perhaps just not wanting to notice it.

"US." He said.

"...okay..."

"The thing is, I don't want there to be an us. I want to be with someone else." The weasel had attracted the attention of everyone in the dining hall that morning.

"I've known you've been shagging Lavender behind my back for some time now, Ronald, if that's what you mean."

_Ouch._

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asks.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" She asked. She had a good reason, actually. He was the one cheating on her.

"I'm not the one at fault here! I didn't know your feelings mattered."

_Yep. He's going to be hexed._

"Well, take my feeling into account now," she said before continuing with a simple disarming spell. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

His wand flew to the left, but stayed floated just above where anyone could reach.

"FLIPPENDO."

He flipped through the air, landing with a thud on his ass a few meters away.

_Ronald Billius Weasley: the one kid who can piss Hermione off so that he doesn't even stand a chance._

"AVIS. OPPUNGNO."

Eagles attacked the poor git, and he was screaming hysterically while the hall laughed at his misfortune.

"TARANTALLEGRA."

The hall laughed even more as the the idiot was forced to dance by his own legs.

"Oh, my Won-Won!"

_Oh dear Merlin, not the Gryffindor slut._

"'Mione, make my Won-Won stop dancing, please." said Lavender.

"Okay." she said simply.

"Really?" The bitch sounded surprised. Of course, anyone with half a brain cell could see the next thing coming.

"Yeah, sure... LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" And his legs bonded together, as if super glued.

"I don't see how this helps you Hermione," Ron said, "But stop."

"Oh, you can't see?"

"Well, I can see-"

"But you said you couldn't see."

"I know, but-"

"CONJUNCTIVITIS." She said, "Now you can't see."

"Accio," She whispered, and next two bottles flew over from around Gryffindor tower. "One bottle will heal, the other is poison. CHOOSE!"

"What?"

"Well, you chose her over me, choose one over the other."

"um... blue?"

"You sure?" She asked, in a manner that should make you change your mind.

"Yeah, why not?"

_He has a death wish._

"Because one is Purple and the other is sliver."

"Oh. Purple then."

"Okay." She tossed it to him, and he quickly downed the potion.

"When will I be able to see again?" He asked, sure that she would never poison him.

"When my spell wears off. That was peach juice." The hall was in a fit of laughter at the misery of the poor git.

"Lavender, I don't hold you to any of this. But, I still hate you, just because I have since first year and it seems a shame to throw away all that hatred in one day." she started to walk out, but stopped short to add, "And Ronald, I'm writing to Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I KNOW Hermione is OOC here, but this is after the war and her parents don't remember her and she's a little on edge and her boyfriend was cheating on her and I feel she would go all BAD ASS MOTHER FUCKER ON HIS LYING, CHEATING, DIRTY LITTLE SHIT OF AN ASS (before writing to Molly to apologize for her behavior and explain what prompted her to do it).<strong>

**Anyway, review and don't cheat. It's a lot easier to explain that you don't feel IT anymore and say you don't wanna lead them on. Plus, it makes for a clean break and you (most likely) will not get bet into a pulp.**

**I wanted to make this longer, but at the same time I wanted to end it there. Deal.**


	5. A Planning of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

* * *

><p>"No! not my mum!"<p>

"Too bad." And she walked out.

"NO, HERMIONE!" he tried to get up, but his legs were still bound together, until Lavender unlocked them. But Hermione's spell was so powerful that his legs were still stiff and he walked like a penguin over to Harry.

"Harry..."

"No. You asked for it."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Nope."

"But it's-"

"Not even close."

"Are you-"

"Goodbye Ron."

"Where is-"

"Hermione? She left."

_She left? I could go find her._ Draco thought, thinking of how hard her life must be already, whatever happened with her parents, and now the weasel. Actually, he wasn't even sure why he was doing what he was doing.

_But she needs a friend. Ginny. I'll get Ginny (and Pansy) to talk to her._

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" They called, echoing down the deserted corridor. "Hermione Granger? You alright?" Ginny stood to the left of Draco, worriedly shouting the young Gryffindor's name. Pansy, however awkward she felt, was also calling the brave witch's name, although, admittedly with less worry laced in her words. Draco, however, was scared for his -and possibly her- life, and was calling her with such haste, it rivaled the fiery freckled redhead next to him.<p>

"Hermione!" Pansy yelled, "I found her."

"Pansy, please leave me be. I'm not in the mood for being teased." Said the Gryffindor princess; lying on the floor near the north wing staircase, next to a flooded bathroom. Myrtle was crying in the fifth floor girl's bathroom once again. Hermione's hair was wet, and, as wet hair does, was sticking to her face as she cried. Her book bag was around the hall, and was so obviously thrown there in a fit. But, there was one thing off from the scene.

"Why are you crying?" Draco said, although his actions were welcomed to the group of girls with glares, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, of course, they were girls, and to Draco nothing girls did made sense, so he decided to clarify, "I mean, you knew he was cheating. So how long have you known and why didn't you break up with him then?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take for him to tell me. You know, like an experiment." said Granger.

Suddenly, Ginny burst out into a huge grin, and even if half of their number were in Slytherin, Ginny was the scariest one there. That was really surprising actually, considering that Malfoy and Parkinson were both in the quartet.

"What is it Ginny?" Asked an uncertain Pansy.

"Oh no, Ginny, you are not doing that! I won't let you, even if he deserves it! You've never even done that hex before, so please, let's ask Molly -sorry, your mum- to hex him for us. You don't even know how to do the spell, you've only got the incantation, that's not nearly enough information to work the spell out properly. ASK MOLLY."

"Ask Molly what?" Said an annoyed Draco, followed by a, "What are you guys even talking about?" That was suspiciously Hufflepuff behavior, especially for him.

"It's the Christmas present she got two years ago, her mother passed it down. It's a spell- well, hex, to curse boys who do stupid things. It's also the hex we're NOT using to hex Ronald. I am not hexing him."

"Do you still care for him Granger? After all he did to you?" Malfoy, the ever-so-tactful said.

"No- wait, yes. No. I mean, of course I do; he was my best friend. I do want revenge, obviously, but I am not hexing him with a hex that hasn't been used in four centuries. Nope." Hermione argued.

"Since you aren't using this mysterious Weasley family hex, can we use it?" said the dangerous looking ex- inquisitorial squad member Pansy, her hazel eyes narrowing at the thought of hexing Ronald into the next century.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it is, leave me out of it." said Hermione, using a very Malfoy like smirk to punctuate her words. It was quite clear that she wanted him hurt, but everyone would suspect her; so, why not choose a willing volunteer from the audience?

"Good." Said she, walking back towards the great hall- she didn't even get to eat her daily morning red vines!

Ginny followed Pansy towards the red vines. She loved the candy. She also may have noticed a certain blond Slytherin eager to talk to her best friend alone, and although she still didn't completely trust him, she knew Hermione also sort of wanted to talk to him, even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>"Hey." said the so-called Slytherin sex god, taking a chance glance at the Gryffindor princess.<p>

"Hey." she replied, a hollowness vibrating through her voice.

"You okay?" he asked the sincerity evident in his (normally sarcastic) voice.

"Yeah. I- I mean no, I'm not okay, but I don't want to talk about it." Said the young witch sadly.

There was a deafening silence that pulsed through the air around them for a few minutes as they walked aimlessly down the stone halls of the century's old castle.

"So", said Draco, breaking the silence, "What class do you have now? Well, classes." he corrected himself.

"Transfiguration and Muggle Studies." she said, reciting her already memorized timetable. "You?"

"Same." replied the monotone wizard beside her.

"You?" she asked, then clarified- "You're taking Muggle Studies?" disbelief took over her mind, racing to erase all her other sensible thoughts. "Draco Malfoy; Pureblood wizard and Mudblood hater extraordinaire, taking a class about the lesser beings? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Court order." he said shortly, most obviously wanting a change in subject matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Review, my pretties! (cackling)...<strong>

**^Wizard of Oz reference anyone?**


	6. A Spider-man of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, there were a lot of students there on court order. Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson, who were sitting next to each other; Millicent Bullstrode, who was sitting alone; Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, who were being complete idiots and fooling around with their quills- imbeciles; as well as Brigit and Peter- no one knew their last names- who were quite bright, but being Slytherins as well, were probably planning some weird stunt that Hermione definitely wanted no part of or knowledge of the aforementioned.<p>

Class pasted rather quickly, at least to Hermione, and although they got a new project, it wasn't due for a few days more.

As the nine o'clock bell rang, the students filed out, but not before the new professor, who liked being called by her first name, Kaitlin, could ask the unlikely pair about- you guessed it- time travel.

"So, Hermione, Draco, have you two used your time- turners yet?" She asked, arching her eyebrows in a rather scary manner.

"No." They replied in unison, then looked at each other shocked, clearly surprised they both answered the professor's question at the same time.

"Well," she said, "I never lock my door, and I wasn't in here until five after eight. If you hurry, you can just miss me." She was offering a place in private to turn back time and jump into the past. "See you, I have a spare Period. No classes to teach right now."

"one or two?" The blond ferret asked.

"Clarify please?"said the slightly- less bushy haired freak.

"Well, the way I see it, if we go back one hour, we're just in time for Transfiguration, but if we go back two hours, we can head to our common room and finish our muggle studies work early." he reasoned out loud.

"Brilliant idea, Malfoy!" She was ever so excited as she pulled out her time turner and put the brass piece between her fingers.

He followed her actions to the dot until she finally asked him a question he hoped no one would ask, but also somehow hoped she would ask.

"You've never used a time-turner, have you?"

"Too obvious?" He asked with a look of despair plastered onto his face.

"Only to me. I've been using time-turners since third year."

"Third year?!" He all but screamed, "but- how?"

"I didn't really know anything about the wizarding world until I got my letter when I was eleven. So, I tried to learn everything about wizards and witches. I knew nothing about anything magic- related, and I didn't want to be left out, so I tried to learn anything. You know about, say, broomstick riding because that's how you were raised, but me- I had a week to learn everything and anything I could about all of this. You knew of Harry Potter, but I read about him in a book."

"Okay, I can see a bookworm Granger with a reason. Now... How does this things work?"

"every time you turn this brass knob, you go back an hour- here, since it's your first time, share with me." she out the shining chain around the much taller wizard's head. She had to stand on the tips of her toes because he, still being the arrogant little boy from first year, refused to bend down.

"Now," she continued, "watch." She turned the knob twice, then watched as the class reappeared in front of them, only to go backwards and vanish a few seconds later, like a television set on rewind.

* * *

><p>They now stood alone in an empty classroom, facing each other and sharing astonished breaths.<p>

Draco was bewildered and excited. He had always wanted to go back in time.

Hermione, on the other hand, was surprised he didn't vomit. Harry almost did the first time, and he probably did- he made her stop in front of the boy's washroom while he went in, before going to spy on their past selves.

"We should get back to our common room before ten after." Said the voice belonging to the bright witch with the big, brown eyes that sparked with fire and passion.

"Why?" asked the taller wizard, taking the brass chain off from around his neck.

"That's when we got out of Headmistress McGonagall's office. Better safe than sorry."

"Oh, good idea." He said as the descended the stairs to their shared common room.

* * *

><p>"So what is it about again?" He asked, completely baffled by the new Muggle Studies assignment.<p>

"Choose a muggle film, and write a resumé for it, describing in great detail the actors, characters, and plot, as well as giving the film a rating for how much you liked it. You may work in patners." Hermione quoted from the paper.

"So what's a film?" Draco asked shyly, as if embarrassed. But the great Draco Malfoy, embarrassed? I'd see a pig fly on the day.

"It's like a play, but without a theatre, or a crowd, and you can buy a copy to keep a home to watch whenever you'd like." The muggle- born explained.

"Can we be partners? I have no idea what I'm doing." He confessed.

"Sure. We'll meet in the room of requirement at seven to watch the movie. How about the amazing spider man; it's one of my absolute favourites."

"spider-man?"

"It's about a guy who got spider super powers. You know, a super hero."

"Well I've never heard of it. It must not be that popular."

"It's an ongoing comic book franchise started in 1962. It includes: Spider-man, The amazing spider-man, the superior spider-man, the spectacular spider-man, Ultimate spider-man, Spider-man unlimited, and the astonishing spider-man. There's also five graphic novels. There are a total of three Toby McGuire spider-man movies, and there are two Andrew Garfield movies; they had to switch actors. The second Andrew Garfield as spider-man came out in early May. I personally prefer Toby McGuire, but I guess I can see why some people would prefer Andrew Garfield. Anyway, I'll let you decide who you like better when we watch them." She finished her rant; almost out of breath and kind of upset about the fact that the great Draco Malfoy didn't know spider-man.

"Oh." Came his short reply, followed by a, "Sure, room of requirement, at seven o'clock."

As the time passed, as time usually does, the arrows of the clock turned slowly, but soon enough, an hour had passed and the pair needed to go to transfiguration.

"We'd better go up the north stairs case; we're already going up to Muggle Studies." came the voice of Hermione Granger, who was yelling over the noise of the crowd that left the great hall.

"Sure." The strong but firm voice beside her came. The blond wizard who spoke didn't even raise his voice, and the crowd quieted then stopped. Apparently it was a surprise that he was in the company of the brains of the golden trio.

"Well hurry up, I need to get to class!" She screamed, and the hall parted for her, most likely because Ronald was still in the hospital and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in to see him- not even his mother, who had been contacted, which was probably for the better, since Ginny had told her about Ron's cheating habits. The student body looked ever scared of her, like they would be in the hospital wing sleeping dreamlessly next to Ronald if they opposed her.

_Well,_ Draco thought, _they just might._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annnddd... Scene. Review, please, and try to stay in trouble.<strong>  
><em>


	7. A time change of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

* * *

><p>Transfiguration was rather dull; the first class of the year was always reserved for revising the rules of transfiguration, so the whole class copied the exact same notes for the seventh (or eighth) time. Overall, it was a very dull Wednesday morning so far.<p>

Halfway through the hour, Professor McGonagall started talking about the term project. They had three options this year. They could:

A) Create a new transfiguration spell,  
>B) Alter an existing spell, or<br>C) Become an animagus.

Of course, Hermione chose the most difficult of the three to execute. She was going to become an animagus.

She was right, by the way, as she almost always is; Professor McGonagall pulled them aside after class to ask if they'd used their time turners yet.

"Well professor, I have, but this is Draco's first year using the time turner; don't worry though, I showed him how and explained the rules." Hermione explained after the elderly woman's question. The students were already filing out of the class as she spoke.

"Oh dear, yes, I forgot about that. Good on you, I'm sure you explained everything to a satisfactory level. By the way, if you can both show that you use them responsibly, by the end of the year, the minister, Kingsley; you remember him right Miss Granger? Will let you keep the time turners. Only since he knows you Hermione, and if you say Mr. Malfoy is responsible with time, he'll let Mr. Malfoy keep it too- and erase his record, most likely."

"Well that's great news!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly, smiling happily at a rather grumpy looking Draco, who agreed that it was nice, but kept a still, blank expression, his eyes staring at the head of Gryffindor with a look of pure annoyance and aggravation.

"And remember that herbology is cancelled until the greenhouses are back up and running. Hermione, your herbology lesson would be first period with the Hufflepuffs; Mr. Malfoy, yours would be sixth period, so from two o'clock to three o'clock." Said the same stern witch, who had sent them to live together in their own metaphorical hell, which just so happened to be next to Ravenclaw Tower.

Draco didn't miss the fact that Professor McGonagall called Granger by her first name. If fact, instead he made a mental note to use this as blackmail if need be. The elderly woman had already fumbled over her name earlier that year, and they were only a day in; what would Rita say?

"Is that all professor?" Hermione asked, rather eager to get to her next classes; advanced potion making and Earth and Nature magic; as well as a spare to finish whatever Professor Slughorn would hand out.

"Of course. Please continue, and don't forget that essay on the rules of transfiguration and the circumstance where they may falter."

"Yes professor." They said together, startling all three of them, before they swiftly said goodbye and Hermione and Draco made their way down to the dungeons for Slughorn's class.

* * *

><p>Potions lasted all of two hours. It was a double period, and Slughorn started off by reviewing the basic principles of potion making, which included the assigning of an essay about common ingredients and procedures in modern day potion making, while compared to procedures in ages past. It sucked, quite frankly, well, at least in Draco's opinion. Hermione actually liked the assignments they were getting.<p>

She was helping Ginny with her notes as the bell rang to signal the next half of the class. Ron sat next to Harry, and they were no doubt swapping conspiracy theories surrounding Malfoy and Death eaters. Therefore, Hermione opted to sit next to Ginny. Ginny had a high enough mark last year, so she was sent to the next grade, even if she failed Dark Arts. Luna was in the class too, but sat next to one of her Ravenclaw friends, a nice girl who was a bit off her rocker; though not as much as say, Luna, or Dumbledore.

Neville sat next to Hannah Abbott, the Hufflepuff who had liked him for a long while. It was Hermione's push that sent him to go talk to her, and Hermione congratulated herself on that work. They were getting along nicely thus far. And Trelawney said her inner eye was clouded. Pfft.

Which left Draco sitting with Blaise, but don't get me wrong, he was overjoyed that he wasn't sitting with Crabbe or Goyle by the end of class; how they got into advanced potions, he'd never know.

After Slughorn's class, they went on to Ancient Runes, which was Hermione's second favourite subject.

Getting to the class was hard enough. Draco may or may not have had some difficulty working that blasted time turner device (He may or may not have gone back four hours by mistake, and had to hide for three hours from his past self, depending on who you asked). So, after hiding from himself, Draco met Hermione in Ancient runes.

"No. No- It's like it says, "among friends we celebrated.""

"I thought it was like-"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Besides, the text says I'm right."

"Bloody bookworm" He muttered.

"Pompous git" She said to no one in particular.

"Beaver." They locked eyes. This. Means. War.

"Bouncing Ferret." She countered.

"It was one bloody time!" Draco got defensive about his ferret-like qualities.

"It was two! Remember the after party?" she smirked in triumph.

"No one knew about that!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks for calling me a no one." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she turned about and started deciphering runes from the textbook. They had learnt these two years ago, but, it was a revision, after all.

"That- That's not what I meant. Granger?" he had started to backtrack, as self-preservation was in real danger when a Slytherin messed with Granger. Just ask his nose.

Hermione, on the other hand, was smiling smugly at the fumbling Slytherin while she wrote down the proper letters. It was funny to see 'the Slytherin prince' mumble about and try to tiptoe around her words. This class was going to be fun.

By the end of class, Draco was on edge.

"Come to our next class with me?" He tried.

"Actually, I have another class to get to; about an hour ago too. I'm running late."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Granger; we're already there."

"Nope. I have another; one more than you." Draco looked astonished. "I have a forty-four hour day; yours is only thirty two hours."

"Really? What classes do you take that I'm not in?"

"Earth and nature Magic, Ancient studies, Muggleborns: how to adjust, Apparition, Astronomy, and Magical theory." She counted off on her fingers.

"Impressive; but that's only six. The time difference is twelve hours."

"Ah, yes, but I need more sleep, apparition is a two hour class, and Earth and Nature magic has two hour training.

"Is that all?" He sneered.

"Plus, I have my training- to become a magical lawyer for the rights of magical creatures."

"Only you would choose a job like that." He rolled his eyes.

"So? I reserve the right to be myself, expressing myself with freedom of speech; within reason; and the freedom to choose any employ that will accept me."

"And you say you aren't a bloody bookworm."

"I never said that! I only said that you were a pompous git."

"Granger…" he warned, but then changed the subject, "While we're on the subject of gits," he perked up a bit, making Hermione feel uneasy, "How's the weasel?"

"Dismal. I request we 'be friends' and he ignores me! I am a bloody fantastic friend, how could he not want me round?"

"Egotistical much?" He laughed, poking her in the rib as he joked.

"Says he who takes home the prize." She retorted with an air of finality. "Anyway, I don't think it would have ever really worked between us. He needs someone who will hang off his arm like some bimbo, not someone who will counter and fight with him. I'll never stop fighting." Done with her explanation, she leaned back on her chair.

"Granger, venting her problems out to a Malfoy, The shock is almost too much."

"It gets easier when you imagine me killing you in your sleep."

"Shock gone." Then he smiled-ish. The trademark smirk was still there, but you could tell it was genuine.

And that was all they spoke of, other than homework, for the rest of the day. And the end of the day, which was quite… um… extravagant?

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay Babes, there you go. You love me now don't you?<strong>


	8. An extravagant ending of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the pair of them had been assigned the following:<p>

- One essay on the rules of transfiguration for Mcgonagall

- One essay on potions ingredients for Slughorn

- One Muggle Studies Project (no pureblood pairs allowed)

- One sample text in ancient runes to translate

- Three feet of notes on 'an introduction to arithmancy'

- Locate and note the location of one Boggart for Tuesday's DADA class

- 15 inches on household charms due Friday for Flitwick

- Read four chapters of 'magical history; a guide by Galahad Pendragon' by Overmorrow

- Read the first chapter of 'Alchemy; four elements for tomorrow

As well, Hermione added the following:

- One theory explained in essay format (15 inch minimum) for Magical theories class

- Ghoul studies: explain the difference between ghouls and ghosts (minimum ten inches)

- One twelve inch essay on ancient studies (basic knowledge, two inches on why you're taking the course)

- Two hours of object apparition for Friday's session.

* * *

><p>Thus, it was five o'clock when Headmistress McGonagall entered the head's chamber, only to be greeted with an awful lot of noise, and a hideous mess that followed. However, she expected them to be hexing each other, not observing Hermione yell at Malfoy for her Arithmancy notes.<p>

"Malfoy, I'm serious-" Hermione was saying in a monotone voice before (whoops!) Draco interrupted her.

"That's funny, I thought you were Hermione." He loved getting on her nerves.

"Malfoy, WHERE. ARE. MY. ARITHMANCY. NOTES?" Her voice was now harsh and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I haven't seen them." He lied. They were under the potions books in the corner.

"Really? Because I don't think you've felt my hexes in a while." She replied nonchalantly as he turned even paler than before.

"Over there." He squeaked in a very un-Malfoy like way, glancing nervously at the girl walking towards the stack of books before looking down at his own homework.

When she had them, she threw on an innocent smile and chirped a happy "Thank you, Malfoy," in a very sincere fashion.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, Miss... Granger...," McGonagall started out fine, but looked slightly... disturbed when she turned to Hermione (I wonder why?). She continued, "As heads, you are required to plan the halloween dance- well, first and foremost- a feast. The other students will dress up, play games, and then Sir Nicholas makes his deathday appearance. Well, I thought you'd want to know. I'll see you both tomorrow in Transfiguration." She said, already eyeing the portrait hole.

"Good evening, professor." Hermione said, while Draco gave her a curt nod.

"Hey Granger, do you have that chart we used in Ancient runes?"

"It's on the table on the left." She pointed over to it without glancing up.

"Which pile?" He grimaced when he got there.

"The pile with the ancient runes in it." she said exasperatedly.

"That's great, especially when it's one giant pile!"

"Not my problem." Hermione muttered distracted.

"Then whose is it?" Draco countered.

"Yours." she stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned to face him now.

"Why mine?" He was keeping his temper.

"You're borrowing it." She turned back to pouring over her Arithmancy note.

There was a moment of silence before Draco spoke once more. "Hey Granger, what if we worked together?"

"What?"

"Stockpiled notes, shared books, worked together? We could keep them all in one place and, you know, share."

She was silent.

"I mean, since most of our classes are together and we both take decent notes, we'd wreak less havoc..." he trailed off.

"That's a great idea!" She acted as if it was the first idea he'd ever gotten.

"Hey, I get those from time to time!"

"Okay, work together... so, Transfiguration first?"

"Indeed."

It was thus that a mutual agreement was born. They were to be civil.

Draco began to notice all those cute things Hermi- GRANGER did as she studied, biting her lip, drumming her fingers, and such.

Hermione Began to notice all those cute things Dra- MALFOY did as he studied, running his fingers through his hair, smiling as the line contradicted itself, and such.

It's not like he liked her.

It's not like she liked him.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!<strong>

**'Kay, so there you go. Hermione, by the way, is still going to be wary of Malfoy.**

**Until next time, REVIEW!**


	9. A viewing of sorts

-Head to head-

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>"Head girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, trying to drown the efforts of the Gryffindor's classmates clapping and shouting. All the cheers died down, and the old witch in front of everyone continued with her announcements. Then, she looked rather pale, but she continued, "and Head boy, Draco Malfoy." and Malfoy –if at all possible- seemed paler than usual.

* * *

><p>Warnings:<p>

-Mild language warning. (come on, they're teenagers and I'm trying to make this realistic while changing the plot line completely)

-OOC-ness (I'm sorry but I try? I didn't create them, I therefore cannot judge what is, in fact,_ In Character._)

-No known triggers (if something does trigger you, tell me in a review.)

-I am completely crazy and posting WILL be erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

* * *

><p>As seven o'clock rolled around that evening, the pair heads' exited their mutual common room and made their way to the room of requirement. They chatted and joked lightly as they went, Hermione bringing up his rather feminine writing as he flushed in embarrassment.<p>

"It's not that girly!" Draco was protesting. Hermione was thinking something along the lines of him protesting too much, which may or may not have been true.

"Yes, yes it is. It's all loopy and precise. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were girl's notes." She smiled at his fumbling words.

"My father made me take calligraphy lessons" he defended, though he didn't put his heart into it.

"Any other lessons?" she questioned, hoping he would drop whenever of mess he had with his father for a minute or two and open up to her, even if it was only for a bit.

"Yes. Dance lessons –ballroom dance, before you ask. I also took lessons in manners, poise, etiquette, and um… the dark arts." he was frowning by the end.

"Dark arts?" Hermione asked in a lower level, almost under her breath.

"Yeah." He deflated as he spoke, his shoulders hunching forwards.

She wisely dropped the subject, instead picking up a new one, "Ballroom dance?"

"Yeah, something about social status?" his eyes had their familiar gleam back, knowing she knew that his father bothered him, "My teacher was absolute shit though. I don't think I could dance for my life."

She made a mental note to make him dance once or twice with her, even if he declined. She wanted to see him and his probably not up to par dancing.

"Well, I don't know if I believe you."

"You don't trust me Granger? I am hurt, my ego wounded!" he threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"Your ego is suffocating me at the moment, so maybe that's a good thing."

"Funny." He stated. "Hey, that was funny! Granger is funny! Who knew?" The sarcasm in his voice was overwhelming.

"Fred and George." She replied, as if it was a legitimate question.

"Wait, what?"

"I might be a sort on console to them, helping with certain pranks…" She looked at her shoes very intently now, as a light blush stained her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you plan anything on the Slytherins that I might've heard of?"

"Well, you know that time Goyle's hair went hot pink? He called me a- a mud- mudblood- and I wanted revenge." He could tell it was hard for her, coping with that word.

"His hair was pink for two weeks; how could I forget?" He looked at her in a new light now; she had a sense of humor, who knew? "That prank was amazing, you know. Utter brilliance."

"Why thank you, kind sir." She curtsied as her words rang through his ears, her head bowed, and she never saw the blood rushing to his cheeks.

As she lifted her head up, he looked away; towards the wall. The wall… Oh, they were on the seventh floor already. They were right in front of the room of requirement.

"Well Granger, it looks like we're here already." Said Draco, "I'll let you do the honors."

"Thank you Malfoy."

She took a step forward, paced the length of the wall, and thought hard.

_I need somewhere to watch Spiderman. I need somewhere to watch Spiderman with Malfoy. Somewhere comfortable, please; preferably with some extra parchment for us to use for our essays._

Malfoy watched her pace the wall before it magically opened, revealing a large screen.

She looked up. It was just like a drive in movie. The screen went up to the ceiling, and there where stars littered around the dome; just like the great hall.

"Woah." She said, and then her eyes fell down. A couch. With pillows and blankets and popcorn in a bowl on the table in front of it.

* * *

><p>It would appear, however, that the room of requirement liked Andrew Garfield as spider-man better, and soon they were watching <em>The amazing spider-man. <em>The bottomless popcorn bowl kept them full and they sat on the couch watching the huge screen in front of them.

Hermione sat legs crossed, holding the popcorn bowl in her lap and staring at the screen as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

Draco sat up straight, feet firmly on the floor, for the first few minutes, until he understood that nothing could come through the screen. Muggles. After that, he leaned back, his head on the arm of the couch, his feet falling onto the floor. he automatically reached for popcorn as he sat transfixed, much like Hermione, by the movie.

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over, they sat in relative silence, only exchanging a few words between them as they tried to summarize the movie and otherwise finish the essay. Hermione, most predictably, finished first, and ate popcorn until Draco had finished.<p>

When he was done, they combined their essays and walked back.

"How did you like the movie?" the shorter witch asked Draco as the walked back.

He paused for a while before answering. "It was different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just... different." He sighed. "I don't know. Wizard theatre is always about a search for power, and this is about good versus evil. I kind of got déjà vu- the plotline, when compared to our lives, was so similar."

Hermione nodded, understanding that he was talking about the war and what they went through in their young lives.

"I wrote about in my review of the movie, actually."

Just then they arrived back at their portrait hole, and Hermione quietly spoke the password. Since it was already nine o'clock, and movies made her feel tired, she excused herself and went up to bed.

Draco, meanwhile, sat down in their communal common room by the fire, admiring, for the first time, the dark tapestries surrounding him.

* * *

><p>The clock struck one.<p>

Draco, however, was just waking up.

Groggily, he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked to no one in particular. After looking and the analog clock on the wall, and guessing by the look of the skies that it was still night, he went up to his bed.

Hermione awoke after a yelp.

It still being dark Draco had stubbed his toe on the stairs trying to get to his room.

Hermione slid her legs out from under the covers, grabbed her wand from her dresser, and made her way blindly down the stairs.

She did not stub her toe, unlike the Slytherin hopping on one foot and silently cursing in the common room.

"You okay?" she asked, still holding the handrail leading up to her room.

"Yeah." he replied, though his voice was strained.

"Come on, up to bed. If it still hurts in the morning, take a pain reducing potion. Now get to bed, classes start early." She spoke, finishing with a yawn as she turned to go back to bed.

"What time?" he asked, walking up his stairs.

"Seven, I think."

And with that they parted ways until the morn.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, review, I work hard on this, you know.<strong>


End file.
